


The Ring

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: My headcanon for how 3x15 should start :)





	

The light from the moon peeked through the slight gap in their curtains, illuminating a diagonal line on their bed. 

Iris was on her side, her naked body wrapped in Barry's arms. She slowly regained control of her breathing as she traced lines on his chest. The light from the moon hit the ring on her finger and she smiled. 

She held it up and out in front of them. Barry reached up and took her hand, bringing it back to his chest. He traced his thumb over the ring. 

"Iris West-Allen," he said softly. 

"Mmm," Iris replied. "I love the sound of that."

She lifted her head off of his chest to look at him. 

"I can't wait to be your wife..." she said kissing him. 

"...to bear your children," she kissed him again. 

"...to grow old in your arms," she said before laying her head back down. 

His fingers kept playing with her ring. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed right above where the ring sat.

"I love you Iris...thanks for saying yes."

Her eyebrows lifted in confusion. 

"Did you really think my answer would be anything but?"

"I don't know, if I'm being honest. There's just so much uncertainty right now and I wasn't sure if you'd think it was too soon or something."

"Barry Allen, I would've married you yesterday. There's no such thing as 'too soon' when it comes to being forever tied to you. We've basically been married for seventeen years anyway, who do you think we're fooling?"

They both laughed. 

"Still," he said. "Thank you for wanting me as your husband. I'll try to be the partner you deserve...and l'll always take care of you."

"We'll take care of each other," she said, kissing his still slightly damp skin. 

She wiggled her hand free from his and brought it closer to examine the ring. 

"It's beautiful babe...and I feel so honored to wear it."

He turned on his side, bringing his body as close to hers as he could. His forehead rested against hers and his hand wrapped around her waist. 

She let herself feel the warmth of his embrace and pulled her arms in tight to her chest. Her right thumb ran endless circles around her ring. 

She couldn't remember what it felt like to not have it on and even though it had only been about an hour, it was a part of her. Something her body now needed, would forever need. 

She closed her eyes tightly, a tear escaping, and dreamt of what her life would be like as Iris West-Allen.


End file.
